


The Lord's Pet

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Master/Slave, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	The Lord's Pet

Imagine you’re a young woman on the streets of a medieval town.  
You’re desperate for food and under the dirt and filth of the streets still quite beautiful. One day, a Lord finds you and makes a deal with you. Either you accept his cock within you, to pleasure him in any way the Lord asks or starve. You accept and on the way back to his home on horseback, he slides his fingers under the scraps of your dress to the already slick mound. Your heart beats with fear from not knowing how far your new master’s home was. And you really did not want to lose your virginity here in public as the rest of the citizens watched.

“move your legs,” Your Lord mutters. Your facing him, arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep steady. You don’t know how he’s leading the horse and fingering you but you hide your face in the crook of his neck. Taking small comfort in the soft clothes he wore.

Following his orders, you move your legs farther apart, or as much as you could sitting side saddle before giving up and sitting like him. You can feel his hard erection against his pants. He pulls it free and pushes it within you. The feeling makes you high, even if it is painful from only having your own slick to be lubed with.

“My Lord,” you moan, fingers digging into his shoulders then his back.

“Good girl,” He murmurs, the galloping of the horse providing the motion of The Lord’s thrusts.

The motion and absolute filthiness of it- you feel like the entire world is watching you two fuck makes it fast for you to cum. Your master groans, feeling the tight channel contract with motion from the release of your juices.

His cum is warm, most of it going deep within you where you know without a doubt it will take hold. You aren’t wrong and in what seems like such a short period of time, you’re showing.

The lord is ecstatic. He cares for you surprisingly well, better than a slave girl like you expected but you also suffer from your lord’s odd tastes. He pierces your nipples and loves to suckle them as they drip with milk for the child growing within you.

Once, when you’re close to the end of term, your master wonders aloud if he could touch the baby with his dick. You shrug in response. You know very little about this process while your lover seems to know much more about human biology.

He decides to try it, pushing your legs apart on the bed you’ve been resting on and climbing atop of you.

First, he pushes up the thin skirt you were wearing. You wore very little nowadays but with winter coming and changes within you had gotten cold.

Placing his face near your entrances and lower lips he gently tongues you open, his fingers playing with your clit- stimulating it. He never enjoyed using lubes, instead preferring to use only your natural slick.

“I love your taste, my sweet.” The Lord mutters, before making a point of kissing your clit, then sucking on it. It makes your groan, your hands digging into the soft blankets.

When he pushes his cock inside you, its familiar length and girth so very large but so very enticing. It seems to be a gift from Venus herself.

“You know what I’m going to do if the baby’s a girl?” The Lord asks mid thrusts, playing with your huge swollen tits.

You try to say no you don’t but it’s too hard to talk.

“I’m gonna fuck her too, keep her chained up like a dog and just drag her around like a toy. She’ll just be there to keep my dick warm.” His words make you cry out, you don’t know if he speaks the truth or not- his intentions are a mystery to you.

“If you have a boy, maybe I’ll marry you and name him my heir.” He pulls away, his long black hair hanging like a curtain, blocking the rest of the world from them and grins.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Not long after you give birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The entire time as you’re giving birth, your lord is thrusting his dick in your mouth, face-fucking you through the tears and screams from giving birth.

When the babies were both out, your inner channel is bleeding from the process, and you’re exhausted from the orgasms your lord has forced upon you by constantly stimulating your clit.

“Seems like my son has himself a little wife already.” The Lord says, passing the girl to a servant to be cleaned as he is already holding the cleaned boy. They are both beautiful, your son has gentle tuff of his father’s black hair, the girl has red tuffs- the same color as your mother.

After the children are put to bed, the lord climbs on you. Kissing you, not caring that you are barely hanging to consciousness.

“Imagine how beautiful it’ll be, my sweet. When she’s as old as you, with a sweet nubile body and her brother will watch. He’ll want to claim her as I claimed you. I’ll let them go insane, both touching one another just enough to stay within society’s laws. But before our son can deflower her, I will push her against the wall and fuck her like the slut she is. I’ll make her pregnant and our daughter will hold my grandchild and son.”

He kisses you again, his tongue dipping in your mouth and licking like your very spit is the finest wine.

“It’ll be divine.”

Your pregnant again within a month, likely from being fucked the same night you gave birth but it could have been the night after or after that.

You never say it aloud but your Lord knows you love it just as much as he does.


End file.
